If you need me, look into your heart
by Illuminated World
Summary: Sasuke est parti et Naruto déprime. Mais c'est sans compter sur son ami Sakura qui va tout faire pour le rendre heureux.  C'est ma toute toute toute toute première publication et mon tout premier OS donc désoler si c'est pas top top


La soirée organisée ce soir là, à Konoha, pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, avait pourtant bien commencée. C'est vrai quoi, personne ne manquais a l'appel, personne n'avait encore attéris dans un saoule attitude frisant le ridicule pour être gentil, pas de problème de dernière minutes, bref, tout ce passait bien.

Naruto lui, semblais pensif et tout le monde ici en connaissait la cause qui, depuis bien longtemps le déprimais. C'est vrai que de voir un Naruto déprimer, ca arrive pas tous les jours mais quand ça arrive... Il faut dire que la disparition brutale de Sasuke lui a couté son sourire et sa bonne humeur de tous les jours. Plus personne ne l'a vu, ne serait-ce, esquisser un sourire.

Il était assis au rebord de la fenêtre du salon, il regardais le ciel, espérant peut-être y trouver son réconfort, mais sans résultat. De temps à autre il jetais un oeil aux invités. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser...

« Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, je ne voudrais pas les gèner plus que je le fais déjà... »

Puis, en retournant contempler le ciel, il se mit a fredonner un air, audible pour lui-même, qu'il ne fait qu'écouter depuis plusieurs semaines. Se remplissant la tête de belle pensée.

_I look into your heart and discover myself_

_But I'll never be a part of your world_

_[…]_

_If you need me_

_Look into your heart_

« C'est vrai ça Sas'ke? Aurais-je simplement besoin de regarder dans mon coeur pour te voir? Pourpouvoir recommencer comme avant? Ca serait bien trop beau... Si seulement tu étais là, si seulement on ne t'avais pas bourré le crâne avec cette idée de vengeance, si seulement... J'aurais pu te faire rester, pour que tu me rende heureux, comme tu l'avait toujours fait. Alors pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné? Moi qui tenais tellement à toi... Que me reste-t-il maintenant... »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ca faisait maintenant 3 ans que Sasuke était parti pour accomplir sa vengeance et il avait l'impression que ca faisait des dizaines d'années. Ses amis avait presque tout fait pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, il était même prêt a lui payer un an de ramen chez Ichiraku, c'est pour dire... Mais rien n'y fit. Puis les uns après les autres, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de pouvoir un jour le refaire sourire. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Ils savait tous que pour cela arrive, il n'avait besoin que d'une personne. Mais elle semblait si inaccessible qu'il s'y résolurent tous.

Mais ca, c'était sans compter sur Sakura qui, pour ramener un peu de bonheur chez son blond préferer s'était presque tuée pour essayer de ramener Sasuke...

_Flash-Back :_

_Après un combat acharné entre les deux anciens amis, Sakura essaya une fois de plus de raisonner Sasuke._

_Sasuke, je te prie de m'écouter !_

_Pour quoi faire ?_

_Pour Naruto... Je t'en prie Sasuke..._

_Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche, elle était esquinter et se mit à cracher du sang._

_Je n'en ai rien a faire de lui ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre que la seule chose qui m'interesse, c'est ma VENGEANCE !_

_Sasuke... Pourquoi t'es tu laisser ronger par la haine ? Pourquoi refuse-tu de voir la lumière ? Ton coeur est plongé dans les ténébres depuis beaucoup trop longtemps... Il n'y a que toi qui puisse te raisonner a prèsent …_

_Vous êtes tous faibles, vous ne méritez que la mort._

_Alors vas-y Sasuke, ne te prive pas, je ne suis pas différente des autres après tout. Alors vas-y... Tue moi comme tu tuerais Naruto s'il venait te chercher._

_ARRETE DE ME PARLER DE LUI !_

_Tu sais que tu ne pourras y échapper, il te rattrapera tot ou tard, et ce jour-la, il sera trop tard. Tout comme ta seule volonté est la vengeance, la sienne sera de te tuer._

_Eh bien qu'il vienne ! Ce n'est pas un misérable abruti qui va m'arréter. J'en ai vu pire._

_Naruto a bien changer, mais ca tu l'ignore aussi, car ce n'est pas toi qui a dut s'occuper de lui lorsque tu as déserté, ce n'est pas toi qui a du lui remonter le moral parce que comme il t'avais perdu, il pensait que croire en une chose aussi futile que la vie était devenu totalement absurde, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a aidé a grandir pendant ces trois dernières années, ce n'est pas toi qui..._

_Tais toi..._

… _s'est senti coupable de ses tentatives de suicide, ce n'est pas toi non plus qui l'a aidé a..._

_JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !_

_Sakura se tut, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasuke, il semblait en colère, pas contre elle, mais contre lui-même. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent a la surface, ses coups de fou rires, ces moments passé avec lui, les bêtise qu'il a pu faire en sa compagnie... Un long silence se fit, puis il dit cette dernière phrase avant de s'en aller._

_Je ne retournerais jamais a Konoha..._

_[…]_

Mais ceci, Naruto ne le savait pas, ses amis avait pris bien soin de le tenir a l'écart de cette histoire, au cas ou celle-ci ne marcherait pas, il en aurait certainement voulu a Sakura d'y être aller sans lui. Donc ses amis lui avait dit qu'elle était parti avec Temari régler quelques affaires. Chose qu'il concéda sans poser de question.

Les invités commencait a se demander si Naruto daignerait se lever pour participer a une quelconque activitée. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Sakura qui alla s'en charger.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Naruto et s'assit a coter de lui.

Naruto ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son amie.

Ca te dirais de venir s'amuser avec nous ? On a prévu un karaoké !

Non merci Sakura, c'est gentil d'avoir penser a moi mais sans façon.

Et pourtant elle se devait de l'ammener jusqu'à la salle car son plan tomberait a l'eau sinon...

Naruto ! S'il te plait, c'est tout de même ton anniversaire !

Je sais, et justement, il aurait du être la pour mon anniversaire...

Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, j'ai le pressentiment que Sasuke reviendra parmi nous dans très très peu de temps ! Tu peux me croire !

Soudain, a l'entente de ces mots, un petit sourire naquis sur le visage du blond.

Tu as toujours eu le chic pour me remonter le moral toi hein !

C'est pas pour rien que je suis ton amie ! Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser !

Et ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs amis. Et en arrivant près d'eux, il découvrit un pile de cadeaux. Ses yeux se mirent a briller d'une innocence le plus pure qui soit, vous savez comme les enfants qui le jour de Noël ouvrent leurs cadeaux. Je pense qu'en fait Naruto est toujours resté un grand gamin en lui-même, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

Il déballa les cadeaux un par un, chacun précisant que le cadeau qu'il déballait venais de tel ou tel personne. Arrivé au cadeau de Sakura, il fut surpris d'y trouver deux collier, chacun avec une colombe comme pendentif. Ce genre de cadeau ne ressemblais pas du tout a elle. Mais elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille:

Ce n'est qu'une partie de mon cadeau.

Il resta la regarder, perplexe.

« Une partie? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire? »

Naruto, ces deux colombes sont le symbole de l'amitié et de l'amour, je te demanderais donc de choisir soigneusement la personne qui serait a même de mériter une de ces deux colombes.

Je le ferais !

A ces mots, ce refrain lui revint en tête...

_I look into your heart and discover myself_

_But I'll never be a part of your world_

_[…]_

_If you need me_

_Look into your heart_

- Allez que le karaoké commence !

Puis soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Tout le monde se tut, même Naruto, surpris par ce qui se passait.

Quelques léger bruit se firent entendre et une musique commenca a être jouée. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, non. Il reconnaitrai cet air entre milles. Cette chanson qu'il ne fait qu'écouter depuis plusieurs semaines, celle qui l'a tant fait pleurer et qui l'a tant bercé.

_So many nights_

_I watched you sleep_

Et cette voix... Elle aussi il la reconnaitrais entre mille.

Sas'ke …

_Tried to resist_

_But it got so deep_

_And where you're next to me_

_You're still light in my reach_

_But I just lone for you_

Et les larmes de Naruto commencèrent a couler, il n'y croyait pas... Sasuke était bel et bien la... Ce n'était pas un rêve... Il continua d'apprécier la musique de la même manière qu'il l'a fait ces dernières semaines, bien qu'une chose est changée, il n'es plus en train de rêver !

_My soul is dark_

_I cease the night_

_But you're the angel_

_That show me the light_

_And I tried to be strong_

_But I still lone for you_

Soudain la lumière s'alluma, confirmant les espoirs de Naruto, Sasuke était la, micro a la main, le fixant dans les yeux et lui souriant en même temps. Naruto essuya ses larmes et chantonna avec lui le refrain.

_I look into your heart and discover myself_

_But I'll never be a part of your world_

_I need you_

_Can't reach you_

_Were worlds apart_

_If you need me_

_Look into your heart_

Sasuke fit signe a Naruto de monter sur scène avec lui, et on ne le lui répéta pas de fois. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Il monta sur la scène et pris un micro.

Chante Naruto, lui fit Sasuke, tout sourire.

_You tame the beast_

_I bleed for you_

_You showed me love_

_Something I never knew_

_I'll take the blame_

_My life's ashame_

_But I juste lone for you_

_Don't wait for me_

_Don't wait for me_

_I'll never be_

_Apart of your world_

_But I'm in your heart_

_Forever_

_I look into your heart and discover myself_

_But I'll never be a part of your world_

_I need you_

_Can't reach you_

_Were worlds apart_

_If you need me_

_Look into your heart_

_I look into your heart and discover myself_

_But I'll never be a part of your world_

_I need you_

_Can't reach you_

_Were worlds apart_

_If you need me_

_Look into your heart_

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudirent le duo, ils avait magnifiquement bien chanté et Naruto n'avait pas décoller son regard de Sasuke. Il ne doit pas encore réaliser ce qui lui arrive.

Sas'ke... Mais comment? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Remercie Sakura, sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu me rendre compte de ma bêtise

Il lanca un regard pétillant a Sakura, qu'elle pris pour un merci surement.

Le temps viendra où il devra s'expliquer, regagner la confiance du village ainsi que celle des villageois mais pour le moment...

Je t'aime Sasuke !

Moi aussi Naruto, désoler de ne pas avoir réussi a m'en rendre compte plus tôt mais je te promet d'être plus présent que jamais avec toi, je te promet de te donner tout mon amour, de prendre soin de toi, de te chérir jusqu'à mon dernier soupir et ainsi me faire pardonner pour mes erreurs passée. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, c'est de toi !

Le coeur de Naruto se détraquait dans sa poitrine, cela faisait bientôt 3 ans qu'il attendait que ceci arrive et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était fait, il aimait Sasuke et Sasuke l'aimait en retour, quoi de plus beau comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?

_[…]_

_Pourquoi ne reviendrait-tu pas? On a tous besoin de toi ! Surtout lui !_

_Tout le monde peut se passer de moi, comme j'ai été contraint de me passer de certaines choses..._

_La voix de Sasuke se fit de plus en plus calme. Il commencait a réaliser qu'il n'a pas été le seul a souffrir dans cet histoire, il commencait a se rendre compte qu'il n'avait été qu'un égoïste envers les autres autant qu'envers lui-même._

_Naruto t'aime, de tout son coeur ! Et jamais il ne te laisseras sombrer ainsi dans les ténébres ! Même si pour ca il doit te tuer ! Ne l'oublis jamais Sasuke, je suis venu ici simplement pour te raisonner, mais si tu refuse de m'écouter je te garantis qu'un jour tu le regrettera !_

_Naruto... M'aime dis-tu ?_

_Plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, ça je peux te le garantir !_

… _Ecoutes si tu dis vrai, il serait venu me voir il y a bien longtemps !_

_Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a déjà éssayer ?_

_Mais … C'était..._

_Non Sasuke, non ! Il a toujours voulu te l'avouer mais tu l'as toujours rejeté, traité comme un inférieur ! Si tu n'avais pas été si égoïste, tu l'aurais peut-être compris !_

_Je …_

_Ne te trouve pas d'excuses Sasuke, tu n'en as aucune ! Alors maintenant je vais te reposer la même question. Serait-tu prêt a me suivre et rentrer a Konoha ?_

_- … _

_Réponds-moi !_

_Je serais prêt a te suivre..._

_Merci Sasuke ! Merci infiniment !_

_[…]_

La fête battait maintenant son plein et Sasuke était assis sur le canapé du salon, la tête de Naruto reposant sur ses genoux. Il s'amusait a jouer avec les mèches blondes de son chéri et Sakura était assise en face d'eux.

Soudain Naruto pris la parole.

Mais Sakura, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour organiser cette fête avec Sasuke, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

Sasuke et Sakura rigolèrent a l'entente de la question.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

Ce n'est pas contre toi ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur. C'est juste qu'on s'est longtemps posé la question de comment annoncer mon retour sans faire trop de zèle.

Oui et plus on attendait, plus la date de ton anniversaire aprochait et c'est seulement cette après-midi qu'on a trouver la réponse, alors t'imagine le cirque que ca a fait hein !

Et ils se mirent a rire tous les trois.

Ne ne Sas'ke, tu sais que cette chanon, je l'écoute depuis des semaines en boucle.

Oui, Sakura m'as mis au courant de tous tes fais et gestes durant ces deux dernières semaines. Et j'ai décidé que j'allais la chanter, puisque c'est la chanson la plus représentative de mes sentiments a ton égard. Du moins, de ce que j'ai put et de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi.

Aishiteru tenshi...

Watakushi mo

_If you need me, look into your heart. . ._


End file.
